Limitless White
by YukiMuzic
Summary: The continuation of Like a White Blank Sheet of Paper. High School Arc.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"We have arrived in Kyoto Station. Remember to not leave any of your belongings with you. Upon exiting the train, please mind the platform gap. Thank you for traveling with Shinkansen."

After riding the longest train ride that I ever had in my life, I have finally arrived at Kyoto. With my belongings, I stepped off the train. From now on, I will be living and attending school in Kyoto.

It came as a surprise to my family when I told them about my decision to study at Rakuzan High. At first my mum was against it, however Shun and Dad stood by my side without needing to ask why and convinced her to allow me to.

My decision was solely based on the fact that I wanted to continue to learn what was left behind. Coach left me that question which made me reconsider what I planned to do next. I finally made my decision because of it.

There was also the fact that I promised Akashi that I would follow him despite him saying that it was okay not to. That's what I told myself but the truth was that I wanted to get away from there and start anew.

There was just too many painful memories for me back there. Those memories triggered the throbbing pain in my head. Therefore leaving was the best option there is. Furthermore I didn't have to worry that my family would find out about my condition.

* * *

After taking several local trains and walking for quite a distance, I finally arrived at the dorm which I was set to live in for the next 3 years.

"Excuse me."

I entered the building with my belongings. There wasn't anyone in sight.

"Hold on!"

A voice from the end of the corridor answered. Not long after, a old woman hurried up to greet me.

"Are you the one that is moving in today?"

"Yes. I'm Shirane Jun. Pleasure to meet you."

I bowed at the old lady.

"My, you don't have to be so formal with me."

The old lady waved her hands at me to get me to get up.

"I'm the manager for the female dorms. You must had a long and tiring journey especially when it's a young girl traveling all the way to here from the city."

"I had plenty of rest on the train so there's no need to worry."

"I see. Well then, your other belongings are already at your room. Allow me to show you to your room."

The old lady guided me to the room which I would be calling home for the next 3 years. It was a rather decent room with it's own bathroom. And just like she said, my belongings were there.

"Here are your keys."

The old lady handled them over to me.

"Dinner would be at 7. The cafeteria is on the first floor. Have some rest till then and I will see you in a bit."

"Yes. And thank you."

"My pleasure."

With that, the old lady left me to be in my new room.

"I guess I should start unpacking."

Approaching one of the boxes, I opened it to find one of the most memorable thing I had of him.

I reached out to take the rabbit plush toy. It was something I treasured the most along with the hair clip that I clipped onto my hair since the day I received it from him.

Holding it close to my chest, I felt my chest tighten with feelings of sadness.

"I have been doing well without him right? So why didn't I throw it away?"

I told myself to get rid of it but I couldn't. I was planning to leave it behind but in the end I couldn't and brought it along with me.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, I set it aside on the desk. The important thing was that my new school life in Rakuzan high was about to begin.

* * *

**And that concludes the prologue for this story! Since the second season of the anime is coming up this weekend, I thought I would post this up first to celebrate the new season. **

**My updates won't be like how it use to be since I have school now but I will try my best to at least give a weekly update. Therefore, I hope you all can stick with me through the end of this.**

**That's all from me. I will post a cover image of Shirane in her shorter hair high school version soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Rubbing my eyes, I reach my hand out to grab my phone to answer it.

"Hello…"

"I hate to bother you when you are sleeping but I hope you still remember about today's appointment?"

A familiar and yet piercing voice spoke at the other end of the line.

"Akashi…?"

I look at the clock which was hanged above the desk. Waking up to a rather unfamiliar room surprised me a little. I suppose I will get used to it in a couple of weeks.

"Ah. Sorry, I overslept."

I slowly sat up from my sleeping position, rubbing my eyes to make myself more awake.

Akashi had moved over to Kyoto prior a week before I arrive. Since the Akashi family has a branch house in Kyoto, it was rather easy for him to make arrangements compared to me. Today, Akashi is bringing me to go see the specialist assigned to take care of me during my stay in Kyoto.

"It's rare of you to oversleep. The pain acted up last night I suppose?"

What Akashi said was spot on. I am not the kind of person to be late for anything. I was having trouble sleeping because of the throbbing pain in my head. That stuff toy reminded me about the past again. And of course being the way I am, I would never tell Akashi the cause.

"Yeah… I will be ready in 10 minutes."

I got out of my bed and headed to one of my baggage to grab some clothes.

"Alright."

Akashi ended the call, and I left my phone on the table once more. Grabbing my toiletries, I headed to the bathroom to wash up and change.

* * *

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

I greeted Akashi who was waiting for me at the entrance to the dormitory. There was a car right beside him. I'm guessing that's our ride.

"Let's go then."

Akashi opened the door, gesturing me to get in. I entered the car and took a seat as Akashi did the same as well, closing the door behind us. I took a glance over at the driver as he greeted me. I greeted him in return before the driver turned to look at Akashi. Akashi gave a nod to him and driver drove the car towards our destination.

"How was the journey? Was it tiring?"

Akashi asked me as his eyes wandered towards the scenery outside the car. There were some cherry blossoms at the side of the road and petals were falling everywhere outside.

"No. I had plenty of rest on the train."

"That's good to hear."

"What about you? How was your week over here?"

I asked him, not wanting to bask in the heavy and silent atmosphere, which was contrasting to the scenery outside.

"I had to meet and greet some people in behalf of my father but other than that I had a rather relaxing week."

"Oh…"

I guess even Akashi has some things that he doesn't like, even when he is the other Akashi.

"Anyway, I intent to show you around Kyoto after the appointment, is that alright?"

Akashi turned his attention to me now. I nodded in reply, despite knowing that I have not unpacked all of my belongings. I better get them done tonight.

* * *

"Well, you seem fine as of now. Are you taking your medication?"

The specialist asked me. Currently I was having consultation and Akashi is waiting outside as we speak. Earlier, I had done a series of test to check on my condition.

"Yeah. But the medication does really little effect on me."

"I see, I shall prescribe another type of medication for you to try."

The specialist began scribbling some notes down.

"Erm… Is it okay if I don't take any medication?"

I asked the specialist. The specialist looked up at me, rather surprised.

"May I know the reason?"

"It's just that up until now, nothing is working and no one knows what the cause of it is. I know when it started and how it acts up but that's all there is to it."

I really felt like giving up on this. Nothing was working for me and the pain will just keep coming. I showed a rather bitter look on my face as the specialist went quiet for a bit before speaking up again.

"Shirane-chan, listen. There are people who are worried for you, just like your friend outside. So don't give in so easily."

The specialist patted my head in attempt to make me feel better.

"I'll make sure to find the cause it so you don't worry about it. Now cheer up, you don't want to let your friend find out what's wrong with you right?"

The specialist was right. I didn't want anyone to worry for me. Thus I nodded at him in return.

"Now then, I shall see you on the next appointment. Take care on your way out."

Waving goodbye to the Specialist, I left the consultation room. Once outside, I found Akashi sitting on the waiting bench. The funny thing was that there were many people, mainly the nurses and other girls, staring at him.

"Akashi, I'm done."

I call out to him, attracting attention of those who were looking at Akashi. When Akashi stood up and approached me, the people around us started to murmur things like 'Is that he's girlfriend?' and 'He's taken?!'. Being experienced with this sort of things with Kise, I knew all I had to do is to simply ignore it.

"How was it?"

Akashi asked me, clearly ignoring the people around him.

"The usual stuff. I just need to collect my medication and we can go."

"I see. I told the driver to leave us to be. I suppose you would prefer to have your sight-seeing using public transport."

Well, at least Akashi knows that I don't like to sit in a fancy car and go around town like that.

* * *

Visiting Kinkaku-ji and the Imperial Palace was really something that I could have never to expect to do in my lifetime. I was amazed by how the entire Kinkaku-ji was covered in gold and that the Imperial Palace was really that huge.

As much as I would like to stay and see more of those places, we were now at Nishiki Market having an early lunch all because of my growling stomach. I didn't have time to have my breakfast this morning due to oversleeping.

"The udon here is supposed to the best around here."

"Of course, it's Kyoto after all."

"I meant this area."

Akashi corrected me, making me feel a little silly. Nevertheless in my mind, all I thought about was the food.

"Really? Then I can't wait to try it."

I cheerfully answered. I do really love to eat Kyoto's cuisine after all. Akashi watched me for a bit before giving me a smile.

"You seem better than this morning now. I am glad."

"Eh?"

Akashi continued to give me a small smile which was starting to creep me out. Just then I remember about something that I wanted to ask him.

"Akashi."

"Yes?"

"For everything you have done for me, I promise that I will follow you. But what exactly do you want me to do?"

Akashi's expression turned serious now.

"What I want you to do… is to become my personal Coach."

"Eh? Personal Coach? Me? But why?"

"I trust your abilities."

Akashi looked at me with those piercing heterochromatic eyes. It's as though he could see through me even though I was the one who was supposed to see through people. With that look, I knew instantly that he wanted me to read him. As I did, I could tell what exactly he wanted from me.

"You want me to coach the team."

"That's only when you are needed to."

Akashi leaned closer to me, still looking at me with those eyes.

"But in order for you to do that, you will have to throw away all emotions you have for basketball."

"Emotions…?"

"You know what exactly I am talking about."

"…"

I understood perfectly what he meant. Akashi wants me to not feel anything from basketball. If I do, perhaps I could continue on without ever feeling a single guilt, hatred, pain or unhappiness from it. The pain in my head would stop as well. However if I do, I will possibly never enjoy basketball ever again despite the fact that I hated it now.

"Once you do that, you will take a step further to reaching your full potential."

"My full potential…?"

"Yes."

In my mind I was conflicted whether to do it or not. I know that if I do that, I would regret it one day. However the idea of never to feel any of those terrifying emotions and the pain in my head was tempting to me. In the end, I made my decision.

I looked directly into Akashi's eyes, to help fully convey my message to him.

"Akashi, I'll do it."

From that day onwards, my view towards basketball changed forever.

* * *

**The first chapter to the story! XD Thanks for the reviews so far! Really appreciate it. **

**Lena ****10/1/13 . chapter 1**

Pretty good. I think it's gonna be a wonderful story and also i like your writing style :) I'm waiting for chapter. Greetings.

**Thank you. Hope you enjoy the future chapters of the story!**

**wg ****10/1/13 . chapter 1**

I'm so happy there's a sequel ! will there be more AkashixShirane moments ?

**Hmm. I dunno. Maybe? :D**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****10/5/13 . chapter 1**

STUPID EMAIL!

Yuki-san! My e-mail is broken since it didn't report me that you're updating new story! Sorry for the wait /  
I'm looking forward for this season! Oh by the way, since Shirane followed Akashi, will she be a manager or secretary? I don't think that possible because in ch 231 they introduced the assistant coach and the manager. Will it be okay? And I hope you'll do something about Kise because right now, I'm really curious! It's been awhile since I don't open fanfic because of school.

P.S : Shirane looks prettier. ;)

**Well your answer has been answered right here. Haha. Well, you will find out more details on what personal coach is really soon. All I can say is that 'One commands, the other follows' and it may not who you think it will be. As for Kise, I will do something about him, it's just not now.**

**Well, off to do my other stuff. Till next time!**


End file.
